User talk:KidProdigy
Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you're okay with it, I was trying to disturb things as little as possible, and just thought I'd put the slider in a matching box to make the main page flow a little better. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, would you be interested in having the updated version of the Twitter feed? An example can be seen here: Gintama Wiki. Its color can be changed to match this wiki, or left as-is if you like. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 06:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. It's already on the main page, but here is the code, and the feed itself for reference: TwitterWidget TwitterWidget The page it's pulling from is: MediaWiki:TwitterWidget :::Glad to help! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 06:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Covers I couldn't get the cover for episode 95 because there was a song or something, so there would be subtitles in the shot. Aassdddai talk 09:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) D. Gray-man Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and D. Gray-man Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 23:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! I understand where you are coming from and I appreciate the affiliate listing. Do you have a button for your wiki that you would prefer I use for affiliation on the Kingdom page or will just text be alright? Gcheung28 (talk) 17:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is the button we have been sending out: If you have one, please send me it and I will add it to the main page, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That works perfectly! Thanks for sharing and good luck with D. Gray-Man! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Question... How do I edit the new character infobox templates? I can't figure it out. .Seshat. (talk) 01:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that helped quite a bit. Thank you~ .Seshat. (talk) 04:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi KidProdigy, I was just curious about your image policy. Are you sure that you should block people from uploading jpgs? I mean, the blurriness of the image depends on the resolution, rather than the file type. Personally, I feel the jpegs are more efficient than pngs, since jpgs use less space, and are only inferior to pngs in terms of quality when the amount of colors exceed more than a certain point. Pngs are just for when you want transparent images. Anyway, just wanted to make a point about jpgs, though if you still prefer pngs only, I don't really have any reason to go further. Block the vandal please Aassdddai talk 02:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Classification of this wiki This wiki is classified as a video game by Wikia, evident by this image. It should be 'Entertainment' shouldn't it. I think you can change this by going to . --Aassdddai talk 09:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. We are excited to let you know that we may soon be pairing with a content distributor that will be providing us with many different anime videos. We were curious if you would be interesting in allowed us to implement the Related Videos Module. If you haven't seen this module before, it can be seen on many wikis including here. Please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) More Vandals Aassdddai talk 21:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Aassdddai talk 09:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello. ^_^ I'm new to this wiki and I just wanted to say hello and if you guys currently need help with anything other then the articles edits let me know. I just had two questions one if you guys allowed customised signatures and also I've noticed that some of the articles contain the spoiler warning at the top of the page and some don't so I was wondering which you prefered or if some just have it and some don't. Anyways nice to meet you. ^_^ 06:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you for the help. 19:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Interested in related videos module Hi There, I wanted to get in contact with you about videos on this wiki. I see you already have over 75 videos, which is awesome. I wanted to let you know that recently we have entered into new partnerships with video content providers so we can offer wikis legally licensed videos on your wikis. I recently posted a blog post on community central listing many of the details. One of the features described there is the Related Videos Module, which you can learn more about . I was curious if this wiki would like to enable the module. Please let me know and I can help to get it enabled. I also wanted to let you know that one content area we are now working on is Anime and Manga. So keep an eye out on the video wiki in the coming months for more content there. Let me know any questions you have. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandal pages Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies (2004) (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Nickelodeon Movies Also, on the main page template, it looks like you centered the slideshow, you can't see the text because its behind the 4 boxes.--Aassdddai talk 07:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) FUNimation Videos Hey KidProdigy! I wanted to reach out to you about an opportunity to embed exclusive premium content videos straight from FUNimation. D.Grayman Wiki is one of the earliest wikis to get this opportunity. Although these videos are US and CA only, we're working on getting more videos and more content from FUNimation. You can check out the videos here and embed it yourself or let us know so we can add it for you. Let me know if you have any questions! Kate 21:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Main page name Is it ok if I rename the main page? Right now, it is called "D.GrayMan Encyclopedia", even though the wiki is called D.Gray-man Encyclopedia. --Aassdddai talk 10:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) If you are going to undo what I did to to the last D Gray man summary, at least fix the errors yourself! There are tons of grammatical errors, hence why I edited it. Thanks, Ashley Rollback Hello, KidProdigy, is the position for rollback still available? It would help me in stopping vandalism, especially to the "Personal Statistics" section of character pages. Aassdddai talk 11:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you. Aassdddai talk 12:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Spam Page DrummScheer226 --Aassdddai talk 22:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Cross Marian's infobox Shouldn't his status be Unknown rather than Deceased? — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 19:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :I would think it more of a mystery than a set-in-stone fact considering there is no body. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 21:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting that you could choose deceased instead unknown if there is no further information. <.< Oh well, thanks for looking into it. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 02:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's Social Media Accounts Hi, Wikia is all about supporting our communities and we’re looking to connect our fans back to our main Wikia social media accounts. We’d love it if you could share our Facebook and Twitter page with your followers in a blog, forum, or community message: facebook.com/Wikia and twitter.com/Wikia Please let us know about any upcoming events, milestones, or shout-outs in your community and we would be happy to promote them on our social media channels. We’re trying to work with other communities to share stories that can sometimes be missed. Sharing your events with us is a great way to increase traffic to your Wikia community and reach a bigger audience! We look forward to hearing from you. Axel TWD (talk) 18:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Great! Could you post something like this on both Facebook and Twitter? Thanks! Axel TWD (talk) 22:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, i am making a website and i need your suggestions, ideas, and some other stuff. If you are interested email me at sventar@hotmail.com Hi there! I was just going through Mahoja's page (since it's her birthday today) and I noticed that the gender is incorrect. It says 'Male' instead of 'Female'. I can't edit this part of her page, so, I thought of letting an administrator know. Hope you correct it soon! Thank you. Shirshu (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Shirshu. Hello :) I'm the admin of the French D.Gray-man wiki. I want to ask you if I can use informations from yours for mine please. Of course, I will credit you. Thank you for reading. Yuerin (talk) 16:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) list of noah template i noticed that said noah list has their assigned memory, but nea's spot is blank, while on his page it says his memory is "Destruction" and i cant add it myself Phazeblade (talk) 06:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 12:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Arystar Krory III voice actor His English voice actor has his name spelt wrong. It should be Eric instead of Erik.